


Je crois en toi

by TemporiServire



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: (il faut que j'apprenne à taguer correctement), Angst, Benoît Hamon est trop pur pour la politique et doit être protégé, Cinn-Hamon Bourge, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai mis autant de temps pour sortir ça..., Limited Symptom Attack, M/M, Nightmare, Post-Premier Tour des Primaires de Gauche
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemporiServire/pseuds/TemporiServire
Summary: "Ben..., grommela Arnaud, la tête à moitié enfoncée dans son oreiller. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?""Rien, répondit le Breton. Lâche-moi s'il-te-plaît, Arnaud, j'ai besoin de me lever.""Donc, il se passe quelque chose..."





	

**Author's Note:**

> L'idée est née en voyant un post sur le Tumblr de prisunicetpainsauchocolat (expliquant que Benoît Hamon dormait très mal pendant l'entre-deux tours en attendant le débat) et d'une discussion avec theblackwook. Merci à vous ! <3  
> A la base, ça devait faire 1000 mots, et d'un coup je me suis retrouvée avec le double, je n'ai pas compris.  
> Sinon, j'inaugure mon compte AO3 avec du Cinn-Hamon Bourge et ça me rend inexplicablement heureuse. Voilà !

Les projecteurs l'éblouissaient. Il ne voyait rien que des formes floues. Il y avait des voix, mais il ne discernait pas un seul mot de ce qu'elles disaient, ses oreilles ne percevaient qu'un sifflement lancinant. Il cherchait quelque chose, n'importe quoi, auquel il pourrait s'accrocher. Rien qu'une aspérité dans ce mur aseptisé et étouffant, pour l'ancrer dans un monde tangible.  
Là. Deux yeux gris et durs captèrent son regard. Il tentait de se concentrer. Il glissait. L'homme en face de lui ne lui offrait aucune prise. Pire encore, il se sentait être enfoncé plus profondément dans son égarement. Il ne voulait que de l'aide. Il tentait d'implorer, les sons se coinçaient dans sa gorge. Il essayait de bouger, il était pétrifié. Il ne parvenait à mettre aucune nom sur ce qu'il ressentait, il avait seulement l'impression d'être attiré vers les méandres de quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il tenta un ultime regard à l'homme qui le jaugeait de ses yeux froids. Il reçu un sourire carnassier, qui acheva de lui enfoncer la tête dans sa propre incompréhension. La lumière aveuglante disparut au profit d'une obscurité absolue.

Benoît ouvrit les yeux. Il était plongé dans l'obscurité. Il lui fallut un moment avant de prendre conscience de sa respiration erratique. Un soupir peina à franchir ses lèvres, mais le força ensuite à inspirer profondément. Il s'encouragea lui-même à se calmer. Il n'y arriva pas. Il avait besoin de se lever. Il étouffait, il transpirait, il avait besoin d'air.  
Une force qu'il venait seulement de remarquer le gênait dans ses mouvements et l'empêchait de se lever. Arnaud.  
Le bras du Bourguignon était passé autour de son ventre, une de ses jambes était entremêlée aux siennes. Benoît s'interdit de le réveiller. Il hésita à rester immobile, à essayer de se calmer et de se rendormir. Il comprit rapidement que c'était une mauvaise idée. Son angoisse grandissait à chaque seconde qu'il passait allongé sans pouvoir bouger.  
Tant pis, il devait se lever, avant que son angoisse ne se transforme en nausée. Il parvint à libérer ses jambes l'une après l'autre. Mais au moment où il voulut se dégager de l'étreinte de l'ancien avocat, il sentit le bras de se dernier se resserrer autour de son torse. Il ne put retenir un juron.

"Ben..., grommela Arnaud, la tête à moitié enfoncée dans son oreiller. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Rien, répondit le Breton. Lâche-moi s'il-te-plaît, Arnaud, j'ai besoin de me lever.  
\- Donc, il se passe quelque chose..."

Il ne servait à rien de mentir, d'inventer une excuse, il n'avait jamais été doué pour ça. Il ne savait dire que la vérité, ou la taire. Or, que pouvait-il dire ? Pouvait-il réellement avouer qu'il dormait horriblement mal depuis les résultats de premiers tours de la primaire, et qu'il rêvait de sa confrontation avec l'ancien chef du gouvernement avec une panique qui ne faisait qu'empirer ? Benoît soupira à nouveau.  
Il perçut comme un léger changement dans l'attitude d'Arnaud.

"Ben..."

L'étreinte exercée autour de son ventre se fit moins pressante. Benoît en profita pour s'extraire des bras du Bourguignon et se redresser. Une lampe de chevet s'alluma.

"Ben..., insista le plus âgé, qui semblait soudain beaucoup plus réveillé.  
\- C'est rien, juste un mauvais rêve, rien de plus... Je vais bien."

Le Breton s'extirpa des couvertures et s'assit au bord du lit. L'air frais dans la chambre semblait glacial en entrant en contact avec son t-shirt détrempé de sueur. Il se serait bien levé, il serait bien sorti de la chambre, mais il sentait que ses jambes ne le porteraient pas très loin. Il prit une longue inspiration tremblante, expira brièvement, presque dans un sanglot.

"Benoît."

Le plus petit déglutit, tenta de s'accrocher à cette voix, à son prénom prononcé avec calme, patience. Il sentit une main se poser sur son dos, diffuser une douce chaleur. 

"Je... Je suis désolé, lâcha Benoît. Je vais bien, je t'assure."

Chaque mot sonnait faux, il savait que son interlocuteur, à qui il tournait le dos, ne le croyait pas. Il entendit un froissement des draps, derrière lui. Après quelques secondes, il se retrouva emmitouflé dans les couvertures. Arnaud apparut devant lui, lui plaça délicatement une main sur l'épaule, l'autre trouva sa place au creux de sa nuque. Il se pencha vers lui et lui déposa ses lèvres sur le front avec une infinie tendresse.

"Reste-là, je reviens", lui intima le Bourguignon.

Celui-ci attendit que son compagnon hochât la tête avant de se saisir d'un pull et de sortir de la chambre en l'enfilant.  
Benoît serra les doigts autour de la couverture et remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il allait mieux. C'était encore trop tôt, il revoyait encore trop clairement le regard meurtrier et le sourire de loup de son adversaire.  
Il ne s'était pas douté que la primaire pouvait l'affecter autant. Il pensait qu'il aurait su encaisser l'entre-deux tours avec sérénité. Il n'en était rien. Le fait était qu'il angoissait à l'idée de se retrouver seul face à son concurrent et aux journalistes. Il doutait qu'il pût survivre à tant de pression. Les trois premiers débats avaient été plus faciles à gérer, Arnaud n'était pas loin, il savait qu'il avait des soutiens, plus ou moins directs, proches de lui.  
A présent, il était seul face à ces vautours. Oui, des gens soutenaient ses idées, son projet. Mais il finirait par les décevoir, il le savait. On a beau essayer, on n'est jamais aussi prometteur que les gens le pensent au début. Il ne se sentait plus les épaules pour gagner, doutait qu'il les avait jamais eues.  
Il se cramponnait à ses draps pour s'éviter de perdre pied. Il se forçait à se concentrer sur des pensées concrètes, actuelles, qui ne le ramèneraient ni au débat ni à son adversaire. Une pensée concrète...  
Que fabriquait Arnaud ?  
Cela lui allait. C'était bien. Ça l'ancrait dans la réalité et lui occupait l'esprit. Et c'était une véritable question. Benoît jeta machinalement un coup d’œil à son radio-réveil. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis que son Bourguignon avait disparu hors de la chambre, mais il était persuadé que cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il commençait à se demander s'il ne devait pas se lever pour vérifier que l'ex-ministre du Redressement productif ne faisait pas n'importe quoi.  
Il allait se lever pour de bon quand Arnaud revint dans la chambre, deux mugs fumants entre les mains. Il en tendit un au Breton, garda le second et alla s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit.  
Le plus jeune baissa les yeux sur le contenu de sa tasse. C'était un chocolat chaud. Il se tourna vers le Bourguignon, dont le mug contenait la même boisson, remplaçant son sempiternel thé. Il sentit son cœur se serrer de manière inexplicable.

"Tu m'as fait du chocolat chaud...  
\- On dirait bien.  
\- Il est presque quatre heures, releva Benoît en vérifiant une nouvelle fois le réveil sur sa table de chevet.  
\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème."

Arnaud souriait. Pas de ce sourire narquois qui lui était propre et presque inhérent. C'était simplement un sourire affectueux, honnête, doux. Benoît se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter autant d'attention. Il baissa les yeux, comme pour fuir ce trop-plein d'affection dont il se sentait indigne et trempa ses lèvres dans son chocolat chaud. La boisson chaude et sucré lui caressa la langue et le Breton dut admettre que cela suffisait à l'apaiser un peu. 

"Merci.", souffla-t-il à son compagnon dont le sourire s'élargit.

Pendant un moment, ils ne dirent rien. Dans le plus grand silence, le nez à moitié dans son mug, Arnaud glissa sa main jusqu'à celle de Benoît et leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent. 

"Tu rêves de lui, pas vrai ?" demanda le Bourguignon après un moment.

"Lui". Il ne le nommait pas. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils avaient appris à parler de leur ancien supérieur hiérarchique à demi-mots, parce que son nom seul provoquait parfois des colères légitimes.  
Le petit Breton ne répondit pas. La plupart des questions du plus âgé étaient de toute façon souvent rhétoriques. Et même si la question avait été sincère, la réponse ne nécessitait pas de mots.

"Ben, tu sais que tu vas gagner, hein ?  
\- J-J'en sais rien. J'ai peur de ne même pas survivre au débat.  
\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Bien sûr que tu vas y survivre. Tu vas même rallier toute la gauche à toi.  
\- Tu ne comprends pas... Et si je n'y arrivais pas ? insista le plus jeune. Et si en fait je n'étais pas fait pour ça ?  
\- Tu vas le battre. Et après tu seras en route pour les présidentielles, et tu les battras tous.  
\- Ça... Ç’aurait pu être toi, à ma place..."

La pression autour de ses doigts se relâcha en une fraction de seconde. Le Bourguignon à la verve ordinairement si prodigieuse ne répondit rien. Benoît trouva le courage de lever les yeux vers "l'éternel Troisième homme", juste à temps pour voir passer sur son visage l'ombre d'une douleur, d'espoirs anéantis, de rêves brisés. Il s'en voulut instantanément. La fatigue et l'angoisse ne lui allaient pas, elles lui faisaient dire des choses horribles.

"Arnaud, je suis désolé, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...  
\- Je sais. Ne t'inquiètes pas."

Il ne lui en voulait jamais. Peu importe ce qu'il disait, ce qu'il faisait, ce que la vie politique leur jetait à la figure. Il finit son mug d'une traite pour camoufler son malaise.

"Tu saurais comment gérer ça, toi", reprit-il.

Arnaud sourit patiemment.

"Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Toujours est-il que tu es passé au second tour. Toi, pas moi. Les gens te soutiennent toi, plus que moi, plus que lui. Ben, tu vas être le candidat de la gauche pour les présidentielles."

Benoît sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il ne savait pas s'il croyait à ces mots. Il savait seulement que c'était ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre. Ce qu'il avait tellement besoin d'entendre pour continuer. Et il était beaucoup trop fatigué pour essayer d'avoir l'air fort. Quoi qu'il pensait, quoi qu'il lui arrivait, qu'il soit juché sur son estrade de meeting, grisé par les applaudissements ou au bord du gouffre, poursuivis par ses démons, son ancien collègue était là.  
Arnaud lui prit délicatement son mug vide des mains, puis posa leurs deux tasses sur la table de chevet. Avec une douceur infinie, il l'attira dans ses bras. Le Breton se laissa faire, sa tête prit sa place naturellement au creux de l'épaule de son compagnon, comme s'ils avaient été fait pour s'étreindre ainsi. Le nez dans le pull du Bourguignon, il inspira profondément. Il sentait le cœur du plus grand battre contre ses côtes d'un rythme régulier, apaisant. Ses yeux se fermèrent de lui même.

"Ben, tu es le nouvel espoir de la gauche. Des milliers de gens croient en toi, des millions suivront leur exemple."

A travers le brouillard de sommeil qui commençait à l'envelopper, Benoît sentait les lèvres d'Arnaud frôler son front. Sa voix basse faisait vibrer sa poitrine, son souffle se perdait dans ses cheveux.

"Et je crois en toi. Peu importe ce que tu fais, ce que tu décides, je suis là. Que tu gagnes, que tu perdes, que tout le monde te soutienne ou que tout le monde te laisse, je resterais toujours avec toi."

Les mots n'avaient plus qu'un sens lointain pour le Breton. Leurs sonorités, bien plus que leur signification, rayonnaient quelque part au plus profond de lui. Il se sentait glisser avec délice dans une nébuleuse chaude et réconfortante. Il en oubliait tout, et sa conscience se réduisait à un rien.

"...Et bientôt, on t'appellera... Monsieur le Président."

L'appellation ne suscita aucune réaction. Arnaud baissa les yeux vers l'homme qu'il berçait doucement. Benoît s'était rendormi. Il n'avait pas semblé si apaisé depuis des jours.  
Un sourire flotta sur les lèvres du Bourguignon. 

"Dors bien, mon petit Ben."


End file.
